First love's touch
by SDJ
Summary: sasusaku OCxOC When the two eldest male uchihas are on a mission they find a strange woman encased in ice. What is she hiding behind her strange looks? summary sucks. just read it. one of the eldest Uchiha's isn't Itachidono


Hey guys! Well while I was looking over my stats I realized that a lot of people read my Naruto fics, so I thought I might be doing something right in them (though no one reviews). SO tell me if I'm right!

Also I really wanted to do this one (and I love sasusaku). I've been tossing it around in my head forever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially since the 'rents owe me cash money! (I still need a job)

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

When I was very young the darkness scared me. I was afraid, thinking of what could happen when I couldn't see. When I was alone I always slept on my back to watch for danger, to be ready for it. But as I got older that fear ebbed and finally disappeared. It disappeared when I gave up trying to protect my worthless self. When I started sleeping on my stomach, uncaring to what danger approached me. I didn't even use my Sharingan when I was awoken in the middle of the night by disguised sounds.

That was a long time ago. Now things are different. The snapping of a branch, an ill wind. I wake instantly to these sounds, sometimes not even realizing I have activated my Sharingan and am oblivious to the cold metal of a kunai in my hand. I am always on guard, lying on my back, ready for any danger that approaches my home. The thought of preserving my own life does not even register anymore. Only the care of the woman lying next to me. The children across the hall and the infant asleep in its crib. These are what my new life is used for, the protection of the new Uchiha clan. And I will do anything and everything to protect them

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1 (3rd person pov)

"_40 meters from target and counting."_

"_The coast is clear."_

"_Stay close and silent."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

The two figures moved silently and quickly as they headed for the target. _"20 meters…15...10...5..." _The voice through the headset said. They could see the clearing ahead. "Satsuma. Take over lookout position. I'll go first."

"Don't protect me."  
"Are you questioning orders? Move. Now. And I won't tell the Hokage. Remember what she said before we left."

"…Yes, father."

"Sir."

"Yes, sir."

The boy took position behind his father and activated his own Sharingan. He kept an eye on everything except the man in ANBU armor in front of him. Before Satsuma's sigh could reach his headset a voice, his fathers voice, interrupted him. "Satsuma we're here. But it's not pretty. Keep your eyes to the border. Try not to read too much into what happened here." Satsuya didn't understand at first but agreed. Was his father trying to protect him again? Did he not remember that Satsuma was a Chunin and now quite able to handle anything that Sasuke could? Satsuma rolled his eyes and jumped into the tree his father was in. He stopped and grimaced, it wasn't that bad, one dead body, pierced straight through with about 3 dozen kunai, senbon, and shuriken, but it was enough to make him feel slightly grossed out. That was when he noticed the "object" in the middle of the clearing. "What is that?" Satsuma asked. "I told you to keep watch." came the annoyed reply. Satsuma shot a glare to the ANBU and they both jumped down. Satsuma turned and set his eye's to the forest, keeping watch as, he thought unhappily, his mission leader had instructed.

He could hear his father behind him, shifting and searching the body. When the sound stopped he chanced a glance behind him. His father was staring at the "object". It was almost taller than his father, and that meant it had to be about 6 feet tall. His father was 6 foot 2 inches. Satsuma was about 5 foot 11 inches. He watched his father look at it and noted the surprised look on his face. Uchiha Sasuke's fingers reached out and touched the object's surface. Big mistake. For, the instant his fingers came in contact with the object a countless amount of ice crystals flew from the object and into his fathers' body. Satsuma barely had time to turn around before he felt a weight being thrown into his side. Satsuma turned to stare at his father as the body in front of the ice (it was obvious now that the "object" was a large chunk of ice) turned to smoke. _A substitution Jutsu. _"What was that?" Satsuma yelled angrily as he watched his father check himself for ice crystals. "…"

"Father!"

"Don't go near it."

"Well duh. Why would I want to?"

"…There's something…in the ice. And you're just stupid enough to try and get it out."  
"What? I am not! Yeah sure, I'm really dumb enough to get myself killed. What's in there anyway?"  
"None of your business. Let's just get the body and get out of here."

"…fine."

Both men went towards the body and Sasuke hauled him up on his back. They were mere feet from the ice that had stopped spouting crystals as soon as Sasuke had stepped away from it. Satsuma couldn't help himself and he turned to glance at the Ice and felt the air catch in his breath. "I told you not to look." His father muttered behind him. Satsuma ran forward and stared into the ice. "Father help me! We have to get her out, to save her!" Satsuma yelled.

"We can't."

"But-"

"Don't be stupid. We can't get her out. I tried, were you not watching? It's obvious that that ice isn't harming her. It's _protecting_ her Satsuma."

"But…she…she's so young. How could she be powerful enough to keep this up? And look at her face! She's scared! We have to help her!" Satsuma stared into the ice and what lie in it's depths. Inside the ice was a young girl. She had pale skin and was wearing ANBU armor. Her mask was off to the side of her face, painted to look like a chameleon. But her head was surprising to see. Her hair wasn't his own black, nor his mother's pink, no her hair was both of these and more. It looked like it had once been dark blue but it had stripes of red, light blue, pink, black, and green. Her dark brown eye's had a few strips of light blue in them. Her face was contorted in fear, startling eyes wide. She was on her knees, both hands held up to protect her body.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Well that's my new fic, and it has an OC. Wow! Usually I don't read many of these but hey, it was fun. PLEASE R&R! (shameful begging…) ok forget shame (crawls on floor and offers cookies)

BTW: I would never actually do this over anything but my writing. Like ever. I'd rather die.


End file.
